crushgearfandomcom-20200213-history
Tobitakurabu no Kiki
Tobitakurabu no Kiki (トビタクラブの危機) is the fifth episode of Crush Gear Turbo. It was originally aired in Japan on November 4, 2001. Synopsis According to the synopsis from the DVD release of the English dub: The Tobita Club has enough Gear Fighters, but they have another problem - they're running out of money. After an argument, the team members agree to have a tournament to bring in money and members. Can they make the tournament work and save Tobita Club? Plot Jirou and Kouya are walking in front of the Manganji Hills when they see a long queue for the registration of the Manganji Club. Ebata, one of the club members who takes charge of the registration, sees them and starts putting the Tobita Club down. He also mocks both of them to join the club as their toilet cleaner. Furious, Kouya snatches the megaphone from Ebata and shouts that a club does not need a lot of members to win a tournament. Meanwhile, Lilika is talking with Takeshi through the phone. She appreciates his help of giving money to the Tobita Club, but she is afraid that it will go against the rules since Takeshi is no longer a member of the club. The other Tobita Club members are having a meeting at La Mere du Marino. After Jirou talks about the incident to them, Kaoru tells that while Kouya has the point about having a lot of members in a club to enter the tournament, he had forgotten something important - a club also depends on membership fees to keep it running. She further explains the importance of membership fees on the maintenance and survival of the club. Later, Kyousuke is about to leave the place, thinking that he has nothing to do with the situation. He eventually joins them after his friends ask him to stay and help them to solve the problem. Jirou tells the rest of the members that he will not going to beg people to join the club just like Kouya did to him. Kuroudo also refuses the idea despite Kouya thinking that begging people is a great way to make them to become their members. An argument ensues between Jirou and Kouya about the former’s reason to join the Tobita Club, much to Kaoru’s chagrin. Shortly after the argument, Kouya gets an idea of organising a tournament to attract new members. The idea is favoured by his friends and he is sure that Lilika will agree to it. Then, they go to Jirou’s house to prepare the fliers and forms for the tournament. Kouya does not join them; instead he makes his way back to the clubhouse. He meets Lilika until she receives a phone call from the Crush Gear association about the club’s registration fees. Just as she tells him to go on with the practice, Kouya suddenly remembers something and leaves the clubhouse. Kouya is walking along the street where he comes across a video game store. Inside, he overhears a conversation between a customer and a shopkeeper regarding the content of a video game box. An idea strikes into Kouya’s mind when the shopkeeper says that the game boxes on the shelves are only for display, and the game’s content is given at the cashier when it is about to be purchased. At the same time, Jirou, Kaoru and Kuroudo are seen handing out the tournament fliers; Momita and Gomano rush to Takeshi to show him one of the fliers. While Ebata is holding a poster made by Jirou (the one that insults the Manganji Club), he spots Kouya thanking another shopkeeper for giving him a large box. The tournament is about to begin at the Tobita Clubhouse, with lots of children attending and displayed prizes to be won. As Kaoru is about to announce the first match, Ebata suddenly interrupts the tournament. He challenges the Tobita Club for his teammates after pointing out the content of the poster. To prove his point, he purposely falls onto the prizes much to everyone’s surprise. Kouya eventually reveals to the other members that he could not afford to ask Lilika since she is dealing with the club’s situation, and he is confident that they will win the tournament. Later, Lilika steps in and defends the Tobita Club from Ebata’s accusations, stating that she bought the prizes herself and they are kept in a safe place. Kouya and Ebata decide to have a Gear Fight to prove to each other that their respective clubs are not a bunch of losers. Though Ebata’s Gear, Wild Stag is hard to beat due to the extra weight on its wheels, Kouya manages to defeat him with the help from his friends (especially Kuroudo who hears a strange noise from Wild Stag due to its weight). After the battle Takeshi appears from the crowd, complimenting Kouya for his improved skills and scolds Ebata. He apologises to Lilika for what his club member had done and offers the Tobita Club with some gifts. She politely refuses his offer and states that her team will pull through the situation. After the Manganji Club has left, Kouya explains to Lilika the reason why the Tobita Club hosts the tournament. She also thinks about the same idea as his and gives some advice to him. The tournament continues as Kuroudo is chosen for the next match. Meanwhile, Ebata is walking back to Manganji Hills until he is stopped by Momita and Gomano near the entrance. As punishment for humiliating Takeshi, Ebata is banned from entering any competitions inside the Manganji Club for the next three months - and even has to clean the toilets. Trivia *''Running gag'' (Filipino dub): Ebata becoming the Manganji Club's toilet cleaner. Kouya shouts this to him via the megaphone, and it turns out to be true at the end of the episode. *Before joining the Tobita Club, Kouya's teammates won the following prizes: **A video game console for Jirou **A mountain bike for Kuroudo **A telescope for Kyousuke * At the television box, the Japanese writing on it reads “Furusato LCD Television” (フルサト液晶テレビ). The brand name is a reference to the producer of Crush Gear Turbo, Naotake Furusato. Category:Episodes (Crush Gear Turbo)